


All to Himself

by frozenCinders



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: He's lost track of how many times Xun You has surprised him today. He's even got his adorable sad puppy face on, purposely or not, when he looks up at Jia Xu."Well, when you ask like that, how can I resist?"





	All to Himself

"Oh... yes, just over there."

A hasty attendant nods at Jia Xu while leaving after having dropped off a few scrolls for Xun You. He finds Xun You himself fiddling with something on the wall, up on his tiptoes as he tries to get a better look at it. Jia Xu makes sure he's indecently close before even considering announcing himself.

"Working hard, I hope?"

Xun You jumps and gasps, still as easy to startle as ever. If he had a few drinks in him, he might have even screamed. He turns around and looks like he's about to say something, but Jia Xu distracts him with a kiss. He's about ready to push Xun You up against the wall, but to his surprise, Xun You grabs him by the collar and pulls him closer, leaning against the wall of his own accord.

"Ahaha, here I thought you'd scold me for doing this in a public place," Jia Xu notes giddily.

"I'm pent up," Xun You says, already breathing a little heavier, "you haven't been around."

"I've been all over the place as of late... unlike one tiny governor."

Xun You nips the corner of Jia Xu's jaw and tries to slide down the wall and bring Jia Xu to the floor with him. Jia Xu stops him by hooking his hands under Xun You's arms, making him look even smaller in his now overly slouched position. He makes a face at Jia Xu like he's waiting for him to be done having fun, and Jia Xu is sure he's probably trying to look annoyed, but those soft lips just look so inviting. He moves his hands to better support Xun You, hooking an arm around his waist as he kisses him again.

"Sure hope you don't have anything important on your desk," Jia Xu remarks before suddenly picking Xun You up. He's not actually strong enough to carry him for long at such an awkward angle, but he knows from experience that he can at least make it to his desk.

"It'd be nice if you could go along with my plans just once."

"What are you talking about? When you were a proper strategist, I heeded your word more than just about anyone else's."

"You know that's not what I meant."

"But it's an excellent consolation prize, isn't it?" he laughs.

Xun You just sighs, although he does play along and bat the papers and other stray items off his desk as he lets Jia Xu sit him on it.

"This isn't going to be enough," Xun You tells him, pressing those perfect lips against Jia Xu's cheek as he speaks. "It'll tide me over, but I want more tonight."

Jia Xu has to take a moment in shock before a smile breaks out onto his face and he laughs.

"My, I should leave you alone more often if this is what it gets me! Since when are you so assertive?"

"Governing is stressful. Yet, oddly, I don't feel as inferior as when I'm around other tacticians..."

"Ah, so it's the change in environment, then? The others must not be used to having such a clever little thing around."

"What about you? What's your problem? You never insult my height."

"Ahaha, I must be getting it out of my system! One can only go so long without pointing out how adorable you look when you're trying to reach a high shelf."

With that apparently being the last straw, Xun You hops off his desk and starts collecting everything off the floor.

"Aw, come on!" Jia Xu laughs. "Is it an insult if I'm thinking positive thoughts about it?"

"I'll see you tonight, Jia Xu," Xun You simply says, dropping the items in his arms unceremoniously onto the desk and sitting down to sort through them all.

* * *

Although Xun You gave an attempt to be standoffish as punishment for Jia Xu poking fun at his height earlier, he quickly gave up in favor of letting Jia Xu help him wind down. He'd played at acting dominant, straddling Jia Xu and expertly working him up as if he's not usually on the receiving end of such treatment, but relented almost immediately when Jia Xu suggested switching their positions.

Remembering his admission of being pent up, Jia Xu keeps the teasing to a minimum, but can't resist keeping his touches featherlight until Xun You lightly groans in protest. The moment he lets his lips touch Xun You's neck, he pulls away to watch his face flush red almost instantaneously. He leans back in to leave his neck with a soft little kiss before turning Xun You around and pulling him up onto his knees.

Jia Xu has to take a moment getting the oil open with just one hand because he can't resist ghosting the other down Xun You's back and watching the way he arches for it. As usual, he doesn't complain, only showing his impatience in little noises and annoyed looks he can barely shoot over his shoulder.

As the first finger slips into him, Xun You buries his face in the pillow and gives a short keen in his throat that ends up sounding more like a squeak. His noises are always as quiet as possible, bitten back like he's convinced someone could be listening. This time, though, he loosens up a bit, eagerly pushing back against Jia Xu and letting a precious little moan out. It's not unusual for him to end up like this eventually, but Jia Xu didn't expect it so early on.

"Pent up indeed," he murmurs appreciatively. "You sure are eager."

"It's so boring, Jia Xu," Xun You turns his head to complain. "My mind wanders too much at work. I end up thinking about this a lot more than I should."

He earns a gasp as he slides a second finger inside. Because Xun You's head is still turned, he gets to watch his lips move in a nearly silent cry, just begging to be kissed. He can't resist the temptation, and Xun You easily reads his intention and lifts himself up just a little so he can meet Jia Xu halfway for a kiss.

Xun You making those sweet noises and tightening around Jia Xu's fingers whenever they slide in at a nice angle encourage him to hurry up so he can fuck him properly. It's then that he remembers what Xun You had said in his office, and he can't help but laugh at his own realization.

"Wh... what?" Xun You asks, taken off guard by the sudden outburst.

"You're only acting so needy so I won't tease you! You didn't actually want me to "tide you over" in your office either, did you? That was just to work me up."

"... It's my workplace..." he admits, shrinking a little now that Jia Xu has figured him out.

"Xun You, I would hope you'd be more direct with me. I'd love to hear it," he says, pausing his movements as encouragement. "If you're really so frustrated, I'm sure it won't be too difficult."

He takes so long to respond that Jia Xu is about to give up on waiting and just continue at a painfully slow pace as punishment, but Xun You finally opens his mouth just before Jia Xu can move.

"You always try to make me say embarrassing things..." he mumbles before raising his voice a little, "I want you to fuck me without playing around."

"Keep talking like that and maybe I'll oblige," Jia Xu says, rewarding him with a third finger.

"I have to say more..?"

"Of course! What, you thought one little sentence would be enough? Here, why don't we pause so you can write me an essay?"

"Please don't," Xun You groans, "all I do is write these days."

"Then I suppose you'd better show me some extra enthusiasm with your mouth!"

Any other night, that would have meant something entirely different, but Jia Xu is feeling merciful despite himself-- or maybe he's just as impatient as Xun You. He sighs and moves against Jia Xu's purposely slow rhythm, allowing himself to get lost in the sensations while he thinks. Jia Xu knows he doesn't have a filthy enough mind to come up with dirty talk very easily, so he doesn't fault him for needing some time.

"I want..." He interrupts himself with a decidedly shameful sigh. "I want to feel you inside me. I want to be so overwhelmed by you that I can't think anymore. No pausing, no pulling out... please just fuck me."

He's lost track of how many times Xun You has surprised him today. He's even got his adorable sad puppy face on, purposely or not, when he looks up at Jia Xu.

"Well, when you ask like that, how can I resist?"

As soon as he deems him ready, Jia Xu slicks himself up and pushes in, only moving slowly because he has to. Xun You has more than earned what he wants; Jia Xu would have to be cruel to deny him. He gives him time to adjust, and as soon as Xun You gets impatient and starts riding him, Jia Xu grabs Xun You's hips and starts up a much quicker pace than he'd normally begin with. It's still as gentle as it can be, just in case, but Xun You is loving it, encouraging Jia Xu to hold back a little less.

"You've stopped talking," Jia Xu lightly scolds. "My, how am I meant to know what to do now?"

"I don't..." Xun You begins to protest, but he abandons the sentence in favor of a blissful gasp that accompanies the sweet arch of his back.

"I know you don't talk during sex, but you really ought to. I want to hear how much you love it."

"You already know..." he barely manages to say, voice so tight and affected that it doesn't even sound like him. Jia Xu sighs.

"You really don't get it? Of course I can tell what you like-- I mean, I'm not sure if you know, but your body is _quite_  expressive. But I don't care if you're just stating the obvious. Hell, you could tell me about some tax adjustments you've been thinking of making, and those would be the sexiest god damn taxes ever as long as I get to hear your voice as you try and fail to string sentences together just for me."

"I'm not... going to talk about taxes," Xun You meekly argues, having an easier time talking now that Jia Xu has slowed down.

"Well, you'd better pick some type of subject, because I'm not moving until you start talking," Jia Xu decides, slowing to a stop. Xun You behaves, spending his time thinking rather than trying to ride Jia Xu; he's not sure if he'd have the heart to stop a show like that no matter how stubborn he wants to be.

"... Can I drink a bit, at least?" he asks, well aware of how alcohol loosens his tongue. Tipsy Xun You is a delight, but Jia Xu really can't be bothered to stop completely to get some drinks, despite his threats.

"Now, how would that look? Getting you drunk just so I can take advantage of you?" Jia Xu half-jokes, and he feels Xun You tighten around him at the idea.

"You can take advantage of me all you want," Xun You says, and Jia Xu can't tell if he's flirting or just using his own words against him to get him to hurry up.

"Ahaha, I thought I've heard you say a thing or two about being frightened to be under my control! Or is that what does it for you?" He pointedly avoids Jia Xu's eyes. "... It is, isn't it?"

Xun You hides his face in the pillow and makes a muffled noise. Although he wanted Xun You to be the one talking, Jia Xu can't resist playing off of this discovery.

"Then, I suppose you don't actually mind me doing what I like here. You'd stay like this all night if I wanted you to, wouldn't you?"

He grabs Xun You by the hair to turn his head, pushing forward a little with the movement and earning a shaky little moan out of Xun You, whose enthusiastic nod is only made better by how red his face gets at the admission. He starts moving again as a reward for his honesty.

"I like... the idea of doing this at work..." Xun You admits, "I just don't have the courage..."

"Well, who needs courage? You can be as embarrassed as you want about it," Jia Xu laughs lightly. "See, what I want is for someone to walk in on us and see how vulnerable you get for me. It's such a shame how only I get to see that."

Xun You pants and tries to move back even closer to Jia Xu, squirming a little as Jia Xu holds him in place and fucks him harder.

"You're so scared of being heard, but nobody but me ever gets to hear those sweet little noises. It's a crime, really. Why don't you go ahead and scream for me, Gongda?"

Xun You nearly obliges, getting out half of a loud, desperate moan before panicking and bringing his hands up to cover his mouth. Jia Xu grabs his arms and pins them to the bed, earning another loud moan and an arch of Xun You's back.

"What are you afraid of, Gongda? That once word gets out about what a good boy you are, everyone will be clambering to bed you?" Jia Xu teases, noting how Xun You gasps at the concept. "I wouldn't blame them. Maybe it would be fun, letting the whole army use you."

"Touch-- please touch me," he pants, pulling at Jia Xu's hold on his wrists to no avail.

"Not until I hear what you want," Jia Xu denies, leaning down closer to Xun You and increasing the weight he rests on his hands. He seems to struggle with finding his words, squeezing his eyes shut as he tries to will himself to speak.

"I w... I want you to watch while... everyone uses my body..."

"Ahaha! Now, I never said anything about watching!" Jia Xu laughs. "Is that what you like?"

Xun You nods, and the noise he makes when Jia Xu wraps a hand around him as a reward almost sounds like he's crying. His body tenses, his hands tightly gripping the sheets as his body continues being rocked forward by Jia Xu, and he's reduced to nearly incoherent begging as Jia Xu brings him to the edge. It's tempting to stop all at once just to see if he really does cry, but Jia Xu isn't sure if he's physically capable of stopping at this point.

With his one hand that isn't being held down, Xun You starts scrabbling at the sheets as if he's lost control of his body as Jia Xu gets him off. His voice shakes even more than his body until he calms down all at once, humming lightly as Jia Xu continues for what can't be much longer than fifteen more seconds. After a few moments of just drinking in the sight of Xun You like this, Jia Xu rolls off of him, immediately flopping over onto his back.

"Um... don't actually..." Xun You starts once he's caught his breath. Jia Xu can't help but laugh.

"What, you thought I'd share you so easily? I wouldn't worry about it," he assures. Xun You seems satisfied with that and closes his eyes. It's sorely tempting to mess with him, to make him open those eternally half-lidded eyes wide and watch them blink in confusion, but he decides with great difficulty to let him rest. And since he didn't get Xun You mad at him by ruining the afterglow, he even cuddles up next to Jia Xu.

Yeah, he thinks, who wouldn't want to keep this to themselves?


End file.
